No matter what,I'll still love you
by Moragana
Summary: The wolves didnt manage to save Bella in the meadows and she was turned.70 years later,Bella accidently came across the Cullens at school...Will Bella realize that Edward was lying 70 years ago?Summary sucks,pls read!ExB
1. Chapter 1

I'll always love you,no matter what

I don't own Twilight,of course not

* * *

Chapter 1:Turning

Bella's POV

I was breathing heavily , my instincts yelled at me to run,but I know no matter how fast I ran , he'll catch me.

'So…' He drawled , 'no hard feelings eh Bella?I'm just so very thirsty…' Then he crouched , and in a second , was on me , his eyes dark with thirst.I couldn't do anything now…

_Im so sorry Edward…I tried to stay safe…but I couldn't..im sorry_

Edward's voice snarled in anger and agony in my head , for he too could not do anything to save me , like he used to.

_Goodbye Edward..goodbye Jacob…everyone.._

That was my last thought as I fell into the darkness

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob's POV

Sam and me was leading the pack , running across the forest , following the sweet cold smell.

_If we're lucky , it might be that female bloodsucker._Jared thought excitedly , which all of my brothers wished for the same also.I only rolled my eyes , worried about Bella…

_Focus Jacob_.Sam barked and I nodded.

Then we reached to the clearing , where the sweet smell was the strongest.We were right , there _is_ a bloodsucker here , but it wasn't the female , it was a guy…and he was bending on…BELLA!!

In less than a second , I was across the clearing , ripping the filthy bloodsucker from Bella , I wasn't aware of what of my brothers think but Bella!

My brothers was all over the bloodsucker after I ripped him off Bella , leaving the bloodsucker no time to think.And I was crounched beside Bella , she looked really pale and she was biten all over…and blood was everywhere…

'Edward…ed…edward..im sorry..'Bella choked and spit blood.

'Bella!!'I growled.i need a doctor!Sam!

Sam was beside me in a second

_She needs a doctor , fast_

That's when Bella's eyes snapped open.

'Jacob…Ja..ITS BURNING!!"She screamed and thrashed around.

'what..what's happening Sam..?I growled in agony , Bella!

Sam 's eyes widened in shock.

'She's changing…into them'

'what?!i..i..sam..cant u..?'

Sam shooked his head sadly

'we can either let her change into them…or kill her now' Sam looked sadly at bella

'NO!i cant!we cant kill Bella!we cant!' I moaned.i cant.i love her..i cant..

'jacob…' her voice was strained and I snapped my eyes to her

'bella..'

She choked as she struggled with the 'burning'

'Please…let..me…live…Please!" She screamed

I looked at Sam , hoping he will show me the right way..

Sam nudged my shoulder with his muzzle.

'jacob…she can live…but stay with her til the..transformation is complete…if she lose control..' Sam tilts his head

'kill her' It was an order , and I cant deny it

I nodded numbly and held Bella in my arms.My dying Bella…becoming one of _them._

Huge tears , the size of footballs rolled down my cheeks

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

Fire run all over me , filling my vein , my skin , every part of me.I cant stop screaming , wishing somebody will kill me already.This pain…is more than hell.I wish I could do something to just make it stop even for a second.The fire keeps burning..brighter and brighter…and I was alone,in the dark…nothing to hold on to..somehow I was alone…and the fire keeped on burning , never faltering

After what seems like a million of years , or days , or hours , the fire sorts of dulled a little…and I was able to think of something else besides the burning.I started counting when the fire will end.One million and one…one million and two..my heart suddenly flares back into fire,brighter and burning more than others,I screamed.Wasnt the burning over already??Then the burn stopped , and I could hear a dull thud…then no more.So I opened my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Everything is so clear,so sharp,so defined_

Every single thing in the meadow , every tree , every leaf , every flower , was so clear , so beautiful , that now I doubt I was even seeing when I was human…..human..?what am I now..? then I remembered the burning and flinched as realization dawned to me.Laurent didn't mangae to kill me , and now im one of _them_

'Bella..?' a voice , husky and raspy , called my attention

Immedietly I turned and I saw Jacob

He looked worned out , and his face was streaked with tears and his eyes was wide with wary and pain

'Jacob..?

'Bella…how you're…feeling..?

Its as if my brain can think of everything at the same time.this must what Edward mean when he said his kind is easily distracted..I realized a second later Im Jacob's mortal enemy now..why is he still here with me..? and my eyes…are they crimson?

'bella..?' he stroked my cheek , flinching.Must be my hard and cold skin , I mused internally

'Jacob…i…im sorry' I looked down , I have cause him so much pain..and now this..immortality…and why is Jacob here..?

'sorry? dont be Bella! Its my fault! if only I was here earlier..that bloodsucker wont bite u and you become..this' His voice broked as he looked at me

I sighed

'Its not your fault Jacob…its my fault…im a trouble magnet remember..?' I grinned and I kinda succeeded cause Jacob cracked a weak smile

I also noticed my throat was burning ,not as painful as the transformation fire,but almost as much.

'jacob..i gotta go..' i stood up,faster than I thought.Must be vampire skills…I have eternity to learn them..alone..i thought sadly

'Wait!where?u can stay!' Jacob also stood uo holding my hands

Im touched,he wants me so much he'll touch me…a bloodsucker…

'Yes jacob..im a vampire..u understand don't you.?I cant be near humans…until I can control my thirst at least,and I cant harm Charlie like that.

Jacob bit his lips

Smiling softly,and wincing slightly,now that I noticed that Jacob smelled…like a wet dog,I kissed his forehead,affectionately.

'ill come back when im ok.Just don't kill me' I joked

'Sam and the rest of us wont,we promise'I smiled

'Thank you Jacob…take care of Charlie for me…' Before Jacob can answer me,I ran,the speed was more than I thought,it was exhilarating.

But due to my supersensitive hearing,I still heard Jacob's answer

'Love you Bells' I love you too Jacob

* * *

My second fanfic!I hope u guys like them!I think its too hasty how Bella said goodbye to jake...but she's too thirsty..anyway reviews is love and keeps me going!Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

No matter what,I'll always love you

Chapter 2:School

Thank you for all your faves and reviews!!This chapter is for all of you!And im not really good at cars and stuff..so I know its 70 years after,but ill use the cars the Cullens use now

I don't own Twilight,or The Cullens or Bella

* * *

_70 years after Bella is turned_

Bella's Pov

It was similar like running.Wind blew my hair,my body and it was exhilarating.Except that this wont involve running with legs.Running was better but riding my bike fast was almost as good.Slowing the speed of my bike,I cornered into school and parked my bike in the most secluded place.I don't want my darling bike stolen,it cost me a fortune to buy one,and decades of insane work hours to earn the money.Thank to god Jacob's mechanic skills is good enough to fix my Ducati if it broke or something.I smiled,remembring my dear old friend.

Around 20 years my change,I was completely in control with my thirst.It was hard,forcing myself to feed on animal's blood compare to the sweet smell of human blood…but I resisted,determined not to become a monster and thus for that long 20 years,I spend time alone,avoiding civilization as much as I can.And when I was ready,I returned to Forks,afraid at first,and also curious,of what had happened to everyone…and to my Jacob.

As I crossed the La Push boudaries,I half expected to be immedietly surrounded by wolves,their paws on my neck,but to my surprise,nothing came to greet me.So quietly and carefully,I walked(human pace)to Jacob's house.It was just as I remembered it.I smiled to myself.Guess nothing changed.I sniffed the air,and it stunk with werewolf smell,and laughing softly to myself I stepped in.The house was the same like the outside,its as if the passing time didn't change anything in the Black's household.Although I know for sure something will have to change,like the deaths of my loved ones…my _human_ loved ones…

"Bella..?"The voice sounded the same,although it sound more mature,wiser.

I turned to the source of the voice,on the left of me,and I saw Jacob,my Jacob.

He changed.Of course he did.he grow.I scowled myself internally.But he still looked like Jacob.He's just slightly bigger,and instead of that childish expression he have on his face,he have a wise look now,as if he knows more than I do.Maybe.

I smiled.

"jacob?"

He smiled,and in a second,crossed the room and hugged me,tight.

To my surprise,he didn't stink as much as he used to.He smelled more human but he still have that wet dog smell,but its duller.hmmmm….

"I missed you Bells!!What took you so long??"He was grinning widely and looked me up and down.

"oh you know me.I need t be super dupper sure im in control you know"I smiled

"of course bella"he rolled his eyes and laughs.

"Jake dear?Who is it?"A soft voice came from the kitchen and a woman walked out.She have the brightest red hair I have ever seen and her eyes was so green,it was like seaweeds in the sea.My heart fell

_Of course he got married.He cant wait for me…and im a bloodsucker…_

I tried to sooth myself,suddenly felt more alone than ever

Jacob looked at me and puts his arms around me

"Awwww cmon Bells!You know im always yours"He smiled and pulled me towards his wife

"Sky,this my Bella"He sounded so proud that I cheered up.I guess someone do love me after all.Not in the love-love kind,but the friendship kind,but im happy.

The woman,Sky,smiled broadly and hugged me as tight as a human can,and didn't even flinch at my cold skin.

"Bella!Finally!"She said my name as if we both have been friends forever.I liked her instantly

"Jacob have told me all about you!"She smiled happily as Jacob looked at her adoringly.

I laughed as both of them fill me in of what have happened in my absence.

Of course,Jacob explained me about werewolves,everything including imprinting,and Sky was his imprint mate,his_ soulmate._I smiled happily at that,I am happy Jacob found his other half,the one for him.

Sam and Emily got married and got lots of kids.Both Jacob and Sky got 2 daughters and a son.The girls were twins and they were called Isabella and Arabella.A reminder of me.I hugged Jacob tenderly at that point,touched that I matter that much to him.His son was called Eleazar.He is 24 now,while the girls are 20 now.The three of them is studying at universities at the moment,that's why theyre not at home.

Because of me,they have relaxed their treaty with the Cullens,besides no vampires have came here except me for the last 20 years.I was happy there,I feel like I belonged.It's terribly lonely living by myself,but Jacob had made it better.And I visit him in La Push now and again.Since he was a werewolf,he isnt now since he's old enough,he aged more slowly than humans,so I visit him a couple of years once.But recently,ive worried about his age,he is around 80 human years old,I fear he might not last longer,so I decided to move back to Forks,to be closer to him.Or more accurately,move to _his house._Which both Jacob and Sky don't mind at all,besides a vampire is handy when your old and not as strong as you used it.I grinned as I recalled all those memories back.A vampire's photographic memory is definitely useful in these times.Putting my helmet and leather jacket in my backpack,I walked across the school yard to the office.To register myself for school.Since im staying with Jacob for a while,might as well do something useful.

That was when the familiar smell hit me.I wasn't sharp enough to classify what it really smell like when I was human.But I can say which smell it is now.Honey,sun and lilac.

My body froze instantly,afraid to turn.But I did,slowly,even slow in human pace,and I locked eyes with the Cullens.More specifically,the man who's smell alerted me of their presence.His honey,sun and lilac smell.

_Edward Cullen_

Who's stupid idea it is to enter school?!Oh yeah.It's silly ol' me's idea.Dam it.

* * *

Mwhahahahaha cliffy!Dont worry,ill update soon hehe.Hope u guys love it!Reviews pls,I love them and they keep me going!!thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The truth?Or lies again?

I want to say a million THANK YOU to EVERYONE who faved me,my story,putting me on your alerts,for leaving a review,for EVERYTHING.I really wished I could personally thank you guys,but I cant,im so sorry.Im sorry I couldn't send you all Pm's telling how much I appreciate all of you.So this chapter is dedicated to y'll!Thank you so much guys!I love you!!You have my silent love and thanks,from the bottom of my heart.

I don't own Twilight.Of course not

* * *

Edward's POV

This is plain agony.

When Alice suggests something,no matter what it is,shopping,hunting or whatever,she tend to get her way._Almost_ every time.But this is just plain torture to me.What is Alice planning?

"Believe me Edward,this is worth it,you been on your own too much"Grinning,she practically dragged me out of my car across Forks High School.The place where I first met _her._Instinctively,every fibre of me cringed in pain.As it always did when I think about her…my sweet dear Bella…

70 years ago,I have left for her safety.After Jasper's snap,that would have killed Bella,the reality of what we Cullens really are fell on me like bricks.

_We're vampires.Our nature is to drink human blood.And Bella is not safe with us,no matter how hard we resist.We are dangers to her,the kind of danger that will kill her._

So we left,and I've told her the blackest blasphemy someone could told anyone.

_I don't love you anymore_

I flinched.

My dead heart broke that day,and since then it remain that way.Not a second past where my broken dead heart had not ached for her,wanting to go back to her,beg and plead her to take me back.I miss her terribly.I _need _her.But I didn't go back.Me leaving have broke her heart ,that I know.But I wont ruin it all by going back now…her life would be in danger again from what I am,the terrible monster I am,and I could not bear Bella be in danger,I can't.So I in silence suffered the absence of my mate,my body refused to function at all without her.Not that I mind._I don't want to function without her._

My withdrawal from my family hurted them.Esme especially.But they all knew,that nothing except Bella can make me better again,and I have refused to endanger Bella's life again…so it was a dead end.

The time went past so achingly slow,even for me.I always wonder if Bella move on…if she's now in another man's arms…I growled,the thought of it make me so angry…Bella is _mine…_but I can't protect her…what a monster I am…I writhed in agony,recalling her 18th birthday...Without Bella,pain is a constant companion,always there,never ever fades away…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't keep track of the time I left,but I know its long enough,for I felt old,weary when in a whim,I returned to Forks

_Just to make sure she's ok.._

I keep reminding myself that,over and over again.I cant come in and ruin Bella's life if she moved on..I flinched.The thought of her moving on…having a life I wanted her to have…but just with my absence,make me cry out in agony.

Despite my efforts of reminding myself I just came back to check on her,I know I'll crumble and end up at her feet,sobbing dry sobs and beg and plead her to take me back.

_I need her.I can't bear this torture anymore._

Seeing her familiar window again,eased the agony in my heart almost instantly.I felt more alive than I have since I left.Thats when I remembered.

_She has my heart_

It makes perfect sense that I feel better when I'm near her..

As quickly as I can,I climbed to her window,eagerly opened her window,longing to my Bella again…but to my surprise she wasn't there.hmmm…weird

Softly,I landed on her bedroom floor.Looking around in the dark.Her stuffs is all in boxes…

_Has she returned to Renee?_

I growled in pain.So does this mean she moved on…?Moved on to a life without me..?Before I could crumble and cry on the floor,I noticed that the room smelled musty…as if no one have been there for a long time.

I concentrated,wondering if I could hear Charlie's thoughts,then I can have an idea where Bella is now…

But to my surprise Charlie is still awake..silently I flitted fown to their kitchen,hiding somewhere Charlie wont see him.His thoughts make me almost fell to the floor.

_My Bella…dead…dead…_

His thoughts was moaning in pain,grieving for Bella's death..My body completely became colder and everything I have,including my brain froze.

_Bella is ….dead?_

Frantically,I searched Charlie's brain,knowing he must had make a mistake…Bella cant die..she promised me!!But the proof lay clear in front of me,in Charlie's mind.

_Bella was dragged by bears in the woods while she was hiking…her blood was all over a meadow.._

My meadow I realised…I howled in pain.unable to hold my agony in anymore.Bella went looking for my meadow…and died.no..no..no..no…i…killed Bella…NOOOOOOOO!!

I didn't even realised I was dragged outside until Alice slapped me.

I looked at her,willing her to tell me Bella is still alive..

She looked down,and Jasper looked sadly at me

_Im so sorry edward.._

She cant do this to me.Why is she lying to me?!

"Edward!Sh…shes dead…im sorry…"If Alice could burst into tears at that moment,she would.She would cry as if a dam just broke.

I curled numbly on the wet floor.

My Bella is dead…dead…what's the point in living anymore….Bella is my world and she's dead…

Angrily, Alice grabbed me by my shirt.

"Don't Edward!Please don't!You are not going to the Volturi for this!"She snarled in my face

"The Volturi?Edward!"Jasper gasped,his mind full of angry thoughts.I shut him out.I don't want to listen anymore…Bella,Im coming..wait for me…

"Well well…what do we have here…more bloodsuckers.."A different voice,husky and mocking,called us three to our attention

It was Jacob

But somehow he smelled different…a wet dog smell…

I snarled

_A werewolf_

Before I could leap at him,Alice and Jasper grabbed me by my hands and held me back

Jacob sneered

"Thank you…_Alice."H_e laughed,mocking

But his thoughts was of a different matter.His thoughts hit me harder than bricks.

_Bella curling in pain in the forest,after she failed following me on that cursed day_

_Bella's face when she first appeared at his house.So pale,so weak,so….dead_

_Bella curling up in ball,in agony from me leaving.._

_Bella's hate for music,that I realised because I was gone.._

_Bella's reluctant in saying me or my family's name,for it caused her too much pain_

_Bella rejecting Jacob in the cinema,for she claims she's broken,and she can only love me…_

_Bella being attacked by Laurent in our meadow_

_Bella changing into one of us,as Jacob held her in his arms_

_Bella screaming and thrashing around in pain,yelling me name in her transformation,begging me not to leave her_

_Bella waking up,her eyes crimson_

_Bella telling Jacob goodbye,telling him she wont come back until she can control her thirst.._

I was gasping and crying dry sobs before Jacob was done.And when he's done,I was on the floor,howling in agony

My Bella has went through so much pain..because of my stupid_ decision…_

"So you see Edward,you don't deserve her…but she only wants_ you._I have a good mind in bashing you up now..and I don't give a dam how long it takes to track her down and how long is needed to mend her back.But you will mend her,or I swear,I'll rip your throat out,personally"And with that Jacob Black left

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For years after my encounter with Jacob,I have fervently went everywhere place in the world,hoping to find my Bella,to beg for her forgiveness…to apologise for what my stupidity caused her…my decision of leaving her was to protect her…but what have it caused her?Pain,infinate amount of it,and her _humanity…_

"Edward…look"Gently,Alice nudged me by my arm,breaking me out of my thoughts…I still haven't found her…and yet Alice stopped me and forced me to attend school.Is she trying to kill me?

But I looked up,since Alice keep nudging me to.

My jaws dropped.

There,by the office's door,stood my Bella.She looked the same as always…long soft brown hair,a slim and tall body…and her face and eyes…althought they were of warm golden colour,her expression was of hurt and shock,and there was a permanent aura of pain and agony around her…_what have I done…_

I've hurt my reason of living too much…too much..

"Edward..?"She whispered,her voice soft and musical

* * *

Phew im done!anyway review guys!!You guys are totally awesome!Love y'll!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Jasper

Again,thank you soooooooooooooo much for all your faves+alerts!!I'm terribly sorry I cant reply all of you,there is just too many…im sorry…but I do appreciate ALL of you!I love you all to bits!!You guys rocks!

I don't own Twilight,though I want a Jasper and Edward plushie

* * *

Bella's POV

_He's dazzling_

My human memories did him no justice.How many times I have been dazzled by his beauty when I was human,but compared to now…I'm no difference with a blind person.He looked so…._perfect._That didn't even do him justice.Nothing can compare to his beauty.Unwillingly,I tore my gaze from him and looked at the rest of his family.I was right,I might have been blind when I was human.All of them looked _transcendant._Every beauty they have was magnified.Even Jasper,who's scars I couldn't see well when I was human,now that im a vampire,the scars are his most dominant feature.Now I realized why Jasper looks intimidating to me sometimes…all those _scars…_many vampires must have tried to kill him,and failed…

The Cullens are beyond perfection,every single one of them.

I retuned my gaze to Edward.Very sure among all of them,including Rosalie,Edward was the most beautiful one…my broken heart cringed in pain…Edward have left me,because I wasn't good enough for him,and he wanted me to move on..what would he think if he know I haven't move on?That I'm still deeply in love with him that my heart aches because he's not mine?

"Edward.."I whispered softly,his name burning my throat as my heart writhed in pain

Instinctively,Jasper leaned forward.I cursed myself internally when I remembered Jasper's gift.He probably know how much pain im in now…

"Bella..?"Edward walked closer to me,staring at me wide eyed,as if im a dream

When he walked closer,I noticed he looked tired,thin and weary,an impossible thing for a vampire to have.What happened to him?

And right at that moment,the school bell rings.

_Stupid bell_

There's just so much I want to ask them…

Smiling,Alice pulled Edward with her,to the door beside me.

"See you at lunch Bella!We can catch up then!"Grinning,she patted me on my head(she jumped) and dragged Edward to class,His eyes still on me.

Both Rosalie and Emmett smiled at me and walked the way they came from,to their class maybe.But Emmett turned back and talked loud enough for humans to hear,sounded like yelling actually

"Yea!See you later Bells!Dam I missed you!"Laughing as he took Rosalie's hands,he walked away.Leaving Jasper and me alone in the hallways.

"Um…aren't you going to class Jasper?"I looked at him awkwardly.

"I am"He smiled

"I'm having the same class with you til recess.Somehow I suspect this is Alice's plan?"he grinned and I laughed.

"She haven't change a bit have she?"I strated walking,which Jasper followed me,laughing too.

"Nope.Almost all of us didn't"He smiled sadly and I looked at him curiously.What did he mean almost all?

He smiled when he sensed my curiousity.

"I'll explain when we get to class.There is much to talk about Bella"

I nodded and walked into my class,with Jasper beside me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both of us sat at the back of the class,the teacher probably wouldn't even notice if we sat facing each other.

"First of all Bella,how are you?"He smiled softly.

I shrugged

"I'm fine.Immortality isn't that bad"I grinned

He laughed

"That's good.We…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you suffer all these years alone…"He looked down

Waves of loneliness hit me,as I recalled my years alone…no I got to get a grip on myself..

"From the bottom of our hearts…mine especially…and Edward too…we're sorry Bella._I'm sorry_ Bella.Because of _my weakness_,I have caused you and Edward so much pain.You have no idea how guilty I felt…that I was the reason my brother _suffered._No,that's an understatement.Edward was in _agony."_Jasper didn't look at me when he was rushing all the words out.And he looked so frustrated that im worried about our table.He might break it by accident…

But by being a vampire,my mind seem to have lots of'rooms' to think._Edward suffered?why?_He didn't love me,he didn't want me,but why is he suffering?I couldn't see the reason for his suffering,could not see it at all

"Jasper…"Gently,I stroked his cheek,softly and he finally looked at me,agony and guilt in his eyes

"I forgive you,for all of it.Truly I do.It wasn't your fault that I tripped and bleed on that day…And now I understand how _difficult _it is to control your thirst."I grinned and he cracked a weak smile.

"I forgive you Jasper.Eventhough I don't think it's your fault at all."I said as I keep stroking Jasper's face.He seemed to calm down and he smiled softly at me

"Thank you Bella…"

"My pleasure"I smiled

"But …what do you mean Edward _suffered?"_I looked at him,curious.Why is Edward suffering?

Jasper's eyes widened in shock.

"_Of course he did Bella.You're his mate"_

I blinked

But Edward didn't want me.That's what he say to me all those years ago..i wasn't good enough for him.Jasper is definitely lying and trying to keep my hopes up.

"Bella…he lied"He looked straight at me

"He did that to protect you..Edward loves you Bella…really and so much..i should know.The emotions he emitted all these years…it make me felt like I lost Alice,Bella"He looked down,probably recalling Edward's agony…but this is too good to be true…Edward _loves me?_This is a dream…but I know im not dreaming,vampires cant sleep after all.

"Bella.."Jasper held my hands in his softly

"Trust me…us leaving hurt us so much..Edward especially.He cant _live _without you Bella.He was a broken man Bella.When he saw you just now…it made him so _happy_ that he's happy if he died right there and then.He missed you so much,he needs you Bella.Please,he truly do love you.Everything he said that day,they were all lies.Lies he said to protect you from what we are."Jasper's eyes were the colour of the warmest gold,and they were sincere and honest.Edward still _loves _me?Could this be true?

Every second,all through the classes til recess,Jasper held my hands,not even changing or influencing my mood,to believe him or whatever.He held on my hands to keep me from breaking part,a support.And for that,I thank him fervently.School is definitely not a good place to break down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RINGGGGGGGG"

The final class is over and it's recess.Besides thinking about what Jasper told me earlier,I was looking forward to talk to Alice,Rosalie and Emmett.I do miss them so much.

But I guess I have to wait to catch up with them.Because leaning by the door of my Government class,was Edward.

I frozed

He straightened up when he saw me,

"Bella.."His voice was so soft and tender,that Jasper _might _be telling the truth at all…just maybe

Letting go of my hands,Jasper stroked my cheek tenderly and whispered.

"Good luck Bella…"And he walked away,leaving me and Edward

I panicked

What am I supposed to say to him?I couldn't say anything to him beside I miss you,which threatened to fall out of my lips,but I held them in.What if Jasper was wrong?Maybe he misunderstood Edward's guilt for pain of missing me.Edward probably felt guilty he wasn't there to protect me when Laurent attacked me.Yes that might be it…but deep in my heart,fervently,I wish that Jasper is right,that Edward still loves me after all…

"Bella…"He walked closer to me and stroked my cheek like Jasper had,but it was softer,more tender.I glanced up,to look at his eyes,and they were so soft,so tender and full of longing that I felt as if my whole body have turned to jelly right there and then

_Get a grip Bella Swan_

I scolded myself.Before I could scold myself for anything,Edward whispered to me,so soft that if a vampire stood beside us,he probably could not hear the words

"Mind if I take you to somewhere else?Can you skip school with me today?"His eyes was a butterscotch gold,so dazzling…

And of course I'll follow him,I'll do anything he say…even if he told me to go away and not see him again or burn myself,I will do it willingly because,after all these years,I still love him,_deeply,madly,truly._

"Of course Edward…"His answering smile was dazzling and it took my breath away.Thank god I don't need oxygen.

Holding my hands in his,he pulled me,ever so gently,with him.

"We need to talk Bella…a _long talk._"

* * *

Okei hope you guys like it!I'll try updating every story of mine every day and edit my grammer errors on weekends..so bear with my mistakesxx so this also means there will be no chapters on weekends..sorry!Anyway love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Our Meadow

Again , thanks for all your reviews , alerts and faves guys , truly , what can I do without you guys. Love y'll!

* * *

I don't own Twilight , or Edward , or Jasper…

Bella's POV

He held my hands all the way across the school yard and like a gentleman,opened the door of his silver volvo's door and let me in,before him himself went in and ignite the car.

"Um Edward..?"

"Yes Bella?"He turned towards me,while driving.I used to worry about that when I was human,but I didn't now,because I know vampire mind can multitask pretty good

"I can't leave my Ducati at school…that costs a fortune"I bit my lips.Not only the bike is expensive,but I like it too,very much

Edward laughed

"Alice saw this could happen,and she offered to look after it for you"He smiled his famous crooked smile,and again,I couldn't breath and dazzled…sigh

"By the way…nice choice Bella.A Ducati!"He sighs dramatically,grinning

"Well,I don't really like cars and bikes are faster"I pouted,no one tease my darling Ducati,no one,not even Edward

He laughed again and looked at me tenderly

"You haven't change a bit have you Bella"he whispered

Smiling,I told him

"I may seem to have not changed,but I did."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stopped his Volvo near a trail,at the edge of a wood

When I got down,I immedietly knew where will the trail lead to.

_The meadow_

I can't help but froze,after all,the meadow is where I changed and the pain of the transformation still burns in my brain..rather brightly if I must say

"Bella..?"Edward looked at me worriedly,already by my side,holding my hands in his

_They feel so right in his…_

I can't help but sighing,wondering the result of this _long _talk.Will Edward be mine?Or is he going to leave again?

Before I could open my mouth to explain,realization flicked in his eyes and his mouth fell,his eyes now wide with horror

"Oh…Im so sorry Bella!I didn't realise this is where you.."He shook his head,looking disgusted with himself and pulled me towards his car.

I pulled his hand,strong enough to stop him in his tracks.He turned and looked at me,confused.But agony still lingered in his golden eyes..

"It's allright Edward.This is a good place to talk everything through"I fervently hoped,that what Jasper said might be true after all..that Edward still loved me…

Gently,Edward stood close to me,closer than he has ever been since he first saw me at school,and stroked my face softly,tenderly,lovingly.

"Ok Bella"He smiled and pulling my arms softly,and we both flitted,vampire speed,towards the meadow,Edward holding my hands all the way.

* * *

Im sorry its so short guys…and I don't think this chapter is good too…so the next chapter will be looong and nice ok guys?I promise and sorry bout this lousy chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:I love you

Thanks so very much for your reviews guys! And I'm truly sorry for my horrible grammar…ill try my best to improve it!Again,sorry for my bad grammar…

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

The meadow looked the same. Still beautiful..still peaceful…

Gently letting go of Edward's hand, I walked slowly to the edge of the meadow, where I changed in Jacob's arms…

I can still vividly remember that day..my first day as a vampire. How my world changed. Even my _way_ of looking at the world. Human seem so fragile now…like a promise. So easily made and broken…I can still remember Jacob's tear-streaked face. Feeling guilty of what I am now, for he thought he was too late to save me, in a way I guess he is late. But to me, my change is significant and a must. I feel reborned ...i feel like I'm _made _for this life. A wave of tenderness flows in me for Jacob. He has always love and care for me, even though what I am go against his nature. And for that I love him ,truly. Not the way I feel about Edward though..

Immersed in my thoughts ,I didn't notice that Edward had flitted to my side and was looking at my face intently.

If I could blush ,I would have by now, but I could not.

"What are you looking at?"I asked him, embarrassed

He smiled softly

"At you Bella..are you sure here is okay?"He asked me, worry plain on his face

"of course."I sat down on the soft grass and pulled him with me

And so he sat in front of me, while I crossed my legs and looked at him

He truly looks perfect…his curled soft bronze hair..gently swaying when the wind blew, his face is perfect and beautiful and his lips…

Taking a deep breath, Edward took my hands and looked at me in the eyes.

I braced myself, knowing that whatever he say today, will change my life, and his, forever .Will he stay with me? Or leave again? I wondered if he left…again…will I survive the blow?

"Bella…I'm so so very sorry…I know what I've done to you is unforgivable...and I owe you much much more than that…when I left.." Both of us flinched" I thought that it was the best for you,what I am, have put you in danger…time and time again, and your life is always on constant danger. Yes I did manage to save you" He added when he saw I was going to interrupt him" But what if I didn't make it.."He choked and took a few minutes to compose himself. I tried to say something, but he placed his warm fingers on myl lips to prevent me.

"I cant…_bear _it if you…died Bella…I can't let what I am…a despicable monster..stole the life of my angel…so I left..after telling you the darkest of blasphemy…but my _stupid _decision…so very very stupid…have cost you your humanity…"He was sobbing now but he still kept a firm hold on my lips, I felt my heart breaking, _my change is never his fault…_I truly hate myself for causing him this much _pain…_

He looked at me, agony plain in his eyes

"I have left, without making sure Laurent and Victoria died" He snarled fiercely

"And my mistake caused you so much pain…I don't mind if you don't, and never will forgive me Bella…but _please…_let me be in your life…as a friend, a school mate…anything. Just_ please…_let me be in your life…I _need you_" He begged, already on his knees, sobbing hard and he was shaking as he looked at me, his hands holding mine tightly.

"_Please…"_

As a vampire, human feelings is magnified, and my _agony _at that moment…is killing me. I 've cause Edward so much_ pain…_

I wanted to explain to him, how I would never blame him for anything. Whatever he did to me ,ill forgive him, forever and always and how I love him..need him too…but the agony have stole my ability to speak..so gently, I held his face in my hands and touched my forehead against his..and ever so softly, lowered my mind shield, the shield that have prevented my mind being attacked when I was human, and now I can take it down as long as I please.

Edward's eyes widened in shock but he didn't say anything as he concentrated.

Knowing he is reading my mind now,I showed him what I want him to know.

How his words that day affects me…

I showed him how broken I was when he left, and how even after that, I still dream about him every night, missing him…wishing he would come back….

How I tried to keep my promise to him, to move on and be safe…and what a pathetic attempt that is

How I risked my life, just to hear his voice in my head

How Jacob keep me alive, although barely.

How I told Jacob I can never love him, for I'm broken

How I miss him and went looking for his meadow, just to remember him better

How painful it is to change..And my years alone…

I missed him, no matter what he did to me, I love him, I _need _him. He's my mate…even though he didn't want me…I still love him..with everything I have. I don't need to forgive him, for there is nothing to forgive. I was just a human then, not enough to hold him…my beautiful Edward…even though imp a vampire now, I still know, I'm never good enough for him..he needs a better mate…and I would be happy for whoever he chose, I love him that much imp happy when he's happy. No words can really justify how I love him…how I _miss _him…

"Isabella Marie Swan "He said angrily

_Yes?_

My ability of speech still haven't return…

"You are really ridiculous you know that? It's _you _who is too perfect for me..what I said that day…it's all _lies _my sweet Bella…lies to protect you…I love you Bella…more than you love me."He smiled softly

I shook my head in disbelief. He's just saying it to make me happy…

"I'm not laying Bella. I'm not going to lie anymore. Last time I lied it caused us both a lot…I truly do love you Bella…you're my _mate_, my dead heart can only love you, everything I have is yours my darling…"He stroked my face, and I could not help but cry

_This is too good to be true..Edward loves me…I must be dreaming…_

He laughed frustratedly

"Oh Bella…how can I let you know how important you are to me..?I love you, I need you.i died when I left..i was like you…a zombie more or less"

_Edward…_

Softly, he leaned in closer to me,and pressed his soft lips on mine.

And I kissed him back.

No pain in the world could justify missing this….

After a minute,or a year,or a decade,time seemed irrelevent,we broke apart,panting slightly.

He hold me in his arms,amazingly it fits me perfectly and whispered softly in my ears

"I love you Bella…my dear sweet Bella"

"I love you too Edward.I love you"Wrapping my arms around him,I closed my eyes and heard him softly humming my lullaby,feeling completely blessed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! And please tell me if there is anymore grammar mistake..thanks!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okei guys,I have baaaaad news.

I have my O level exams from 11 Nov til 27 Nov…so I'm not going to on during that period.Also meaning no new chapters….and I need to revise..meaning no new chapters for a quite long time…

I'm sorry…please don't hate me D:

I promise there will be lots of long chapters when I'm back ok?

For now,forgive me please D:


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Forever and ever

I have a lil' bit of time today…so here a new chapter for you guys!

I don't own Twilight,Or any of the Cullens.

* * *

Bella's POV

It's already night when both both Edward and me reached his silver volvo.We would have stayed at the meadow til tomorrow morning, but Jacob will be worried of me and I didn't want that.

"See you tomorrow?"Edward asked as he looked pleadingly into my eyes.So cute

I laughed softly and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Of course.I 'm not done with you yet Mr. Cullen" I grinned widely

He smiled happily and pulled me to him and kissed me.

"So am i.I'm never going to have enough of you Ms. Swan" He smiled crookedly.

That night, I was fairly sure I have grown wings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took me around 5 minute run from the meadow to Jacob's house. Yup I'm extra fast today.

"Bella?"Jacob was already at the doorstep, face worried but he sighed in relief when he saw me.

But his eyes narrowed in suspicion when he saw my face.

Maybe I looked too happy…well I am, more than I have ever have for _years_ and my Ducati was missing, and I ran home.

"Bella…where's your Ducati?"He asked as he held out his arms for me,and I hugged him ,laughing.

Before I could form any answer, coherent ones. Jacob let go of me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"……They're back aren't they..?The Cullen's?" Jacob whispered, his expression unreadable.

_Is Jacob mad at me?_

I touched his cheek gently.

"Yes"I whispered

Holding my face in his huge palms, he whispered, eyes intense.

"Did Edward hurt you?"

"Of course not Jacob." I can't help but smile as I recalled his confession to me this afternoon.

To my surprise,Jacob smiled softly and hugged me.

"Bella,Bella,Bella.You have no idea how _long _I have waited to see your true smile again…even if that…_Edward _is the cause of your smile,I'm still happy, cause I want you to be happy Bella."

I would have cried if I can that moment.I can't believe I've hurt Jacob this much…the fact that I hurt him just because I'm not happy…that is so _selfish _of me.

"Jacob I…"

"Shuuush…Don't let me ruin your happiness Bella" He smiled tenderly at me.

"Be happy Bella, that's all I ask of you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

_Edward..keep still! You annoying me!_

I chuckled at Alice's thought.Of course I can't keep still…there is 2 hours left before school start and I miss Bella very much…

"Ooh? So you can be annoying when you're excited?"I arched my eyebrows

She scowled and Jasper laughed.

_Look how happy he is! I haven't see him joke around like that since we left_

Esme was ecstatic when Alice told her after school of Bella's stay in La Push.Finally her first son doesn't need to mope around anymore.

"Sorry Esme.."She's sitting across the hall with Carlisle beside her, but I know she can hear me.

"It's allright my dear Edward,I'm just so happy you're happy" She smiled warmly.

_Yes she's right Edward.As long as you're happy, we all are.I'm so glad you've found Bella again._

Carlisle smiled at me, happy.

I can't help but smile too.An action I haven't done since I left Bella.

My family was happy that I've returned to my usual self.Emmett was sulking because he didn't get a chance to talk to her

_Not fair you got her all to yourself!I want to talk to Bella too!_

I laughed.Emmett can be so child-like sometimes…no _all the time._

Rosalie smacked Emmett at his head,like she knew what Emmett was thinking

_Sorry Eddie.Don't let us ruin your happiness_

This is suprising,coming from Rosalie.

She rolled her eyes when she saw I looked at her curiously.

_If she's not for you you won't mope around like some zombie for years.I don't know how it feels losing a mate…but I know it's horrible…_

She looked tenderly at Emmett

"_Thanks_ Rose."I smiled at her.

She shrugged and sat on Emmett's lap,watching the news.

A soft gentle touch on my shoulders.Jasper.

_I'm glad you're happy now Edward.So is Bella._

He smiled at me,happy

"Thanks Jasper..for talking to her before..i appreciate that"

"No problem bro.She's my sister too"Grinning,both he and Alice went out.Probably getting Bella's Ducati ready.

30 more minutes before I can see Bella again..i'll survive.

_I love you Bella_

Saying it out loud made me feel complete…ohh Bella

* * *

I know it's short…sorry guys!And thanks for not getting mad at me…loooong chapters when I'm back!It's a promise!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Muirn betha dans

A halloween treat from yours truly!Enjoy~

* * *

Bella's POV

It's not like I can sleep,so on the crack of dawn,I was already running through the woods,so my amazing speed won't be easily detected by humans.

And I don't have my bike and La Push is _far _for a human so I need to arrive early,so suspicions won't be raised.

I arrived at school around 10 minutes,taking my time enjoying dawn in the woods.

The woods smelled fresh and many small animals was doing their 'activities' happily.

I was happy too,for Edward is _he loves me!Silly old Bella Swan!_

I sighed happily.

It's truly a dream come true that Edward truly loves me back.

A pair of warm,silky arms wound around my waist,hugging me close.

I would have knocked that person down to the ground if those arms weren't familiar.

Smiling,I lowered my mind shield.

_Morning my love_

Chuckling,he whispered in his soft velvet voice

"I missed you .good morning too"

_And I missed you too._

Turning,I caught his lips with mine and kissed him softly and passionately.

He smiled tenderly at me and kissed me back deeply.

"EHEM!"

Edward groaned and looked at Emmett and Alice,annoyed.

"You promise us,Bella is ours today" Alice said in a sing song voice and Emmett grinned

"Sorry Edward.I tried" Jasper with my Ducati,Rose behind him,smiling too.

"It's allright" Edward mumbled as he hugged me,sulking.

_So cute!!_

I laughed and stroked his face.

"You'll stay and protect me right?" I grinned and Edward laughed

"Nothing can pry me from you my love" He was about to kiss me again when Emmett glomped me.

Now _I'm _annoyed.

He sticked his tongue out at me and dragged me away from Edward,Alice holding my hands.

Edward,Jasper and Rosalie following us.

"Sooo Bella…tell me EVERYTHING you've seen or do" he waves his hand "Everything you did since you ! How many people you killed????" His eyes was shining excitedly like a kid and I could hear Edward mumbling something about Emmett being a bad boy.

"That can wait later Emmett! I need to know when she last went shopping!" Alice looked at me with a disgusted expression.

'Because that shirt is _soooo _20 years ago!"

Everyone laughed,me the hardest.

_That is so Alice_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

Both Emmett and Alice talked non-stop to Bella. it's a miracle Jasper and Rosalie managed to cut in .I wanted to talk to Bella about _so _manythings but seeing Bella talk to her _family_ makes me so happy,happy that she has forgiven us all for leaving her…my sweet angel.

Besides I enjoyed watching her...she's as beautiful like I remembered. No, _more _. Maybe that's because the fact she was human when I last saw her .But no matter if she's a human or vampire,she still is the most beautiful woman in the universe for me.

_Dam I missed her so much_

_How could I went through those years without her??_

"Edward"

"Yes Bella?" I took her hands in mine

She is SO beautiful…

"Alice is taking me to Seattle after school for shopping" Alice and her unstoppable shopping spree.

"Would you mind coming with me?" She looked at me,pleading

_How could I refuse her?_

_I simply cannot_

"Of course Bella." I put my arms around her,willing my arms to stick there,to make sure Bella will always be in my sight.

Emmett was about to interrupt when Rosalie slapped him at the back of his head.

"Don't interrupt them" She hissed

"I'm not done with Bella…" Emmett looked dissapointed.

"So is Edward!" It's nice that Rosalie finally approves of Bella.I know its always one of Bella's worry that Rosalie hates her.

_I hate you Eddie_

I laughed at Emmett's thought

"Bella _is _mine."Grinning,I kissed Bella,feeling utterly complete

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper's POV

Bella was grinning ear to ear during all our radiated from her so strong that I can't stop smiling too.

"Sorry Jasper" She whispered during American History class

I laughed softly

"It's allright Bella.I'm happy you're happy" I grined and she smiled back

It is true I'm happy

Bella is like a sister to all love her very much,Edward and AliceEsme, _all _of us. it's also a great joy that nothing but pure unadultered love was emitted from Edward after he found Bella again.

All those years they were seperated,the depth of Edward's depression is more horrible than anyone can 's like a black hole that sucks everything in it,consuming it.

He was a broken man without Bella,but he is complete now that Bella is back.

"Wanna come,Jazz?" Alice asked as he wound his little fingers in mine.

"No thanks Alice.I have to prepare for the…you know" Alice sure is a great psychic

She laughed

"Remember!Lots and _lots _of pink ribbons!"She whispered and flitted off to Bella 's side,holding her hand.

Edward patted me by my shoulders.

"Put the Ducati at the garage?"

The bike already grew on Bella will lend me the Ducati sometimes...Edward did have lots of car to spare...

Edward chuckled.

"Thanks Jazz" He speed off to Bella's side before Alice can get out of control.

I smiled to myself

My family is now _complete_

* * *

Hope you guys like it!Happy Halloween!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:I Do

* * *

Bella's POV

If I was a human,I will probably on the floor,panting and passing I'm not…well you can say I wish I'm human again…just so I can pass out and escape this…torture.

"It's is done" Edward stroked my arm soothingly,smiling tenderly at me.

"The shoes I needed is at the next town" Alice grumbled as she glared at the shop.

I ignored her and let Edward lead me to his Volvo.

"Ohh!Will Jacob mind if you stay at our place tonight?"From my experience,if Alice batted her puppy eyes at me,something really BAD is going to happen.

"Alice" Edward growled.

"She'll love it!Besides,Carlisle and Esme misses you"She looked at me.

Ahh…Carlisle and Esme…how I missed them…

Surely what Alice planned would'nt be so bad…right?And Edward's with me…and I really MISS Esme and Carlisle…

Alice grinned widely,already knowing my decision and of course,since Edward can read her mind,he knows too.

Smiling tenderly at me,he put his arms around me and whispered softly

"I love you Bella,so much."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice went ahead,saying Edward and I needed some alone time.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her.

_What is she up to?_

Alice smiled innocently at me.

"You can trust me Bella" She said in a sing song voice and danced to the house.

I'm feeling really afraid of what Alice is planning.

Edward kissed my cheeks softly.

"I'll be there Bella.I promise I won't let her go overboard" He said softly to me as he guided me toward the house.

I sighed and nodded.I trust Edward with my life.

Though I might take that back after seeing the insides of the house.

_Balloons,ribbons,of the pink and lacey variety,all over the walls,floor,everywhere_

Dam you Alice

I groaned and buried my face in Edward's chest as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"Still don't like parties eh Bella?"Boomed Emmett and I glared at just grinned.

Alice pouted.

"The same as ever" Jasper laughed and poked her playfully and smiles apologetically at me.

"Sorry Bella.I don't want to die..yet"

I can't help but can be scary when she want to.

"Dearest Bella!" Esme called me softly and I practically _fell _into her arms and we both hugged tightly.

"Oh how we've missed you!"Esme smiled warmly at me.

Carlisle smiled softly at me and patted me on the head

"Very much"

"Okei enough with the reunion!On with the party~!!"

I cringed and hid behind Edward,to no avail since Alice grab hold of me.

Heaven save me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since I'm not a vampire,I can't fell I _wished_ I am because the party is so…_hellish._

Edward chuckled as I lowered my mind shield,letting him know how annoyed with Alice I am at the moment.I scowled and made myself comfortable on his bed.I've always loved his room,it was peaceful and quiet.

"She just really missed you Bella,like the rest of the especially" His golden eyes was deep and sparkling,also full of longing.

I practically melted right there and then.

Gently,he took my face in his hands and kissed me,deeply on the lips.

I lose all train of thoughts as his lips moves softly,adoringly on mine.

Thank god I don't need to breathe.

When he let me go,I was practically was he.

Stroking my face softly,he suddenly stood on one knee to me,his golden eyes more so beautiful,sparkling,more like glowing with a very determined fire.

Swiftly,he took out a ring from the pocket of his shirt and held the ring out at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan,I promise I will love you forever,everyday of forever Will you marry me?"

I blinked furiously.

Is this..a dream?The world's most perfect man is in front of me,asking me to marry him?

"Yes" But I don't care if I'm being selfish,I _want_ him ._Need _him to stay alive,to exist

His angelic face lights up in triumph and love and he pounced on me,kissing me fiercely on the lips.

"Thank you Bella,for everything"

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update!I had writer's block and I was really busy,with all the driving lessons and trips my parents and friends drag me too so I didn't have time to write at all…please forgive me my readers!!And to answer a few of you guys questions,on whether this story is gonna have a answer is:… but I can only this story is probably ending in 2 or 3 chapters more…but a few stories ive been working on is on its way!Fear not!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Trouble in paradise

Disclaimer:Twilight definitely not mine

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice burst in the room around a few second after Edward pounced on me.

She jumped around excitedly,screaming.

Edward and I have to close our ears since we didn't want to be deaf.

It took a while for Alice to calm down,but eventually she did.I suspect it was Jasper's doing,since we can hear him chuckle softly from downstairs.

Alice smiled brightly at both of us.

"Bella congratulations!!" Which made her jump around excitedly stopped after Esme asked her to stop from downstairs.

Edward growled softly

"No Alice"

She tutted

"For a brother,sometimes you're very dissapointing Bella would love this!"

Alice smiled widely while Edward continue to scowl and hugged me tight.

"Let me plan your wedding Bella!Please please please!" She batted her puppy eyes at me,so heartbreakingly cute.

I groaned,already knowing how big and expensive the wedding will be if Alice plan it.

"No Alice" I tried to sound firm,but her eyes…ugh

"It's our wedding ,let us plan this ourselves" Edward said,stroking my hair,smiling adoringly.

I can't help but smile back and kisses him softly on the cheek.

Alice groaned and if she could bawl and throw a tantrum,it would be now.

But she scowled and gave !

"Fine!Plan it yourselves!Don't ask for my help!Hmph!" And she stomped off

Suddenly she froze,so did Edward.

"Edward?"I held his hands,shaking it slightly,worried.

Jasper was by Alice's side in an instant and held her protectively.

After a few long and agonizing minutes,Edward and Alice started to move again.

Alice looked horrified,while Edward instantly hugged me,tight,as if the world is falling apart right now.

Naturally this makes me even more worried.

"Edward?What did you see?"

Edward looked at me,agony in his eyes.

Before he could tell me,Alice looked solemnly at me,Jasper looking at her worriedly

"The Volturi is they want us four."

My world crashed down around me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cullens and I was seating on the couch in the living room,tense.

Despite Jasper's effort to calm us down,it didn't work.

Both Rosalie and Emmett looked worried

"Why are they coming?" Carlisle asked,still calm.

Eventhough I lived alone during all these years,I'm not stupid enough to not know who the Volturi is.

I shivered and Edward held me tighter.

"Aro missed you" Alice said disgustedly

"And rumours have been flying around that our 'coven' have many rare and unique being himself,Aro want it"

"Let them come,we can beat them up" Grinning Emmett slammed his fist on the table.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Sure and get burned in our brains" Rosalie said sarcastically

Emmett laughed and winked.

"Trying to lift the mood tense is not helping"

Esme chuckled.

"Emmett being wise,that's rare."

We all burst into laughter,Emmett scowled.

Edward smiled tightly,holding on to me.

_Edward.._

He wouldn't talk to me,so I might as well try this technique.

_Edward,we're all will stick 't worry_

He was about to interrupt when I put my fingers on his lips,stopping him.

_We will stay together,you and matter 't live without you_

I smile softly and Edward's face softened and he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

Alice happy voice rang through the living room.

"The BEST thing is…since time is running short,I'M gonna be the one planning Edward's and Bella's wedding!!"She smiled brightly at us.

Both Edward and I groaned

Perhaps the Volturi isn't so bad at all,compared to Alice.

Ugh

* * *

Okei it's going to be the last chapter my apologies for the chapter getting shorter and shorter…my mind's still jammed..and anyone knows an available BETA reader?Need one..cause as you can see lot of words suddenly went missing and no matter how much i edit it it'll still be missing...it's very infuriating...thanks guys..it's an SOS!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'll always love you, forever.

This is the last chapter for this story…to all the guys who have reviewed, PM'ed, faved, and everything, from the bottom of my heart..THANK YOU!! You guys really made me happy since this is technically my first fic =3 Hope you guys will support my other stories as well! Oh and also thanks Sam, for being my BETA~3

* * *

Bella's POV

There wasn't much to do, well for the wedding at least. Alice had insisted that I should sit back and enjoy my last 'bachelor' days and let her do all the rest, but not before adding that my taste sucks. Hmph, evil pixie.

The wedding is just a few days away…and honestly…I feel _excited. _The thought of finally being only Edward's and he would be mine…made me jumping up and down happily.

_Edward...this beautiful god is going to be mine…Bella's Edward…_

The thought send shivers of pleasures through me.

A hand gently touched my shoulders.

"Excited Bella?" Jasper grinned and sat down beside me.

I laughed.

"Thought you're the empath here?"

He merely shrugged and grinned wider.

"I thought you'll be all nervous and all…maybe get cold feet."

I smiled and shook my head.

'I've waited too long to be his, Jasper. Too long"

Jasper nodded and hugged me.

"You've always been his, Sis."He whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was idly flipping through the TV channels when Jacob sat beside me.

I smiled and put the remote down.

"You sure Bella?"

I already knew his question even though he didn't say anything. We were close that way.

I nodded and looked at Jacob seriously.

"You forgave him?"He absently stroked my hands, mumbling.

I leaned forward and kissed Jacob on the forehead gently, inhaling his woodsy, fresh smell.

"I can't live without him Jacob." I said, praying he would understand.

He sighed and hugged me tight.

"I know."

I smiled softly and stroked his face softly.

"You'll always be my best man Jacob. Always."

He smiled.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Jacob"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

_Finally_

The day that Bella will become mine, has finally arrived.

The ceremony wasn't too big, only consisting of my family, the Denali's and Jacob's family.

Though I have to admit, Alice has done a wonderful job decorating the meadow.

Both Bella and I decided to have the wedding on the meadow, the place where we first pledged our love for each other, the place that is Bella's and mine, the place she was changed.

The trees around the meadow were tied with ribbons and thousands of white roses. And the altar was full of them as well. Simple and beautiful, just like Bella.

"Calm down Edward. You're giving me an emotion overdrive here" Jasper chuckled.

Emmett grinned and slapped me on the back, hard!

_Ow!!!_

"He just can't wait to get her into..."

Carlisle shushed him before he could finish. Thank god because the sentence might've caused me to look down in embarrassment.

Softly, and gently, the tune of Wagner's march rang softly through the meadow, with Rosalie playing the piano, of course.

Alice, in a soft satin white gown walked down the aisle, holding a bouquet of white roses and freesia, beaming.

_Congratulations brother…and no peeking!!_

She practically squealed in her thoughts but I smiled at her. I have to thank her later.

Esme came next, with a similar bouquet and gown, smiling happily at me.

_Edward...congratulations, my son._

I nodded; my lips still formed a huge smile. I could barely contain my happiness anymore.

And Bella walked down the aisle, holding Jacob's arm.

I could have exploded due to the pride, happiness and love I felt right there and then.

Bella was more beautiful than words can ever describe.

Her long mahogany locks were wrapped tight in an elegant chignon, decorated with pearls and pink roses.

Bella wore a long, white dress with a long train behind her.

She took my breath away.

Bella clutched Jacob's arm tightly while smiling happily at me. Her thoughts were full of love for me, and happiness and longing. Jasper and Carlisle practically had to hold on to me because I wanted to run to her and swept her off her feet.

It felt like a huge amount of time before she finally arrived at the altar, beside me.

Jacob handed her over to me, looking at me sternly.

"Take care of her bloodsucker"

He didn't need to tell me. I would rather die than see her harmed.

"I will"

He nodded and went to stand beside Alice and Esme.

Bella smiled adoringly at me and I returned her smile.

Just as Carlisle began to read the vows, Alice suddenly gave a small shout of horror.

_What now?_

Before I could make a grab of Bella and take off, they arrived.

Shit…

'Ahh...what bad timing we have…Seems like we have disrupted a _wedding._' Said Aro as he smiled at us

_The End_

* * *

That's it people...I'm finally done…Thanks for everything again guys! Love y'all!!


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Ok guys,I've received many questions and demands so the answer is yes,there WILL be a sequel,but not after I've finished my first two stories,which is Fire Red & Russet Brown and Winter Memories,then I'll continue the sequel and a few other new stories I'm writing at the moment.

And also I apologize for my spellings and grammar mistakes…and I did get myself a BETA,Sam or known as Angels And Airwaves .Oh and one more thing,all the incomplete sentences is NOT my fault..it was like that when I uploaded the story on my page...no matter how much I edit,it'll keep missing more and more..if you know a solution,please tell me and don't be angry at the incomplete sentences..it's not what I wanted for you guys,I only wanted the best for y'll..so please..don't be angry..

Moragana~


End file.
